ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Child of Battle
is the fifteenth episode of Ultraman Geed Summary Riku Asakura and the others begin their search of Moa Aizaki who had been sucked into Space Time. In the alternate dimension, Moa Aizaki was with the exhausted Alien Shadow Kuruto. Plot While regrouping with Laiha and Leito, Riku's identity is once again uncovered by Zena, who ask them their help in finding Moa. He establishes contact with the Nebula House (RE.M. included) and signified the teleported location in a remote forest. RE.M.'s inability to sense Moa's life signal is due to Kuruto's Signal Interference Shroud, a device used by Alien Shadow operatives to hide their presence. Alongside two other accomplices, Kuruto's actual plot is to retrieve Zegan, a monster of Shadow's final weapon. Zena had the device and initially planned to destroy it, leaving the monster for good but eventually kept it in case of Belial's return. With no time left, Zena can't use any nearby resource and was forced to ask for Zero and the Nebula House's cooperation. Meanwhile, Moa found herself in the forest but cannot move further due to a leg injury. Since Zena would not hand him over the device, Kuruto attempted to approach Moa for the information but in the end, the password was something he unexpected: Gabra Cano (child of battle), a Shadow term used to express as child soldiers. Moa recounts her first meeting with Zena back then when she tended an alien without harboring any sense of fear. Zena saw this as an opportunity to recruit her into AIB, to which she quickly accepts. It was then when she started to bond with Kuruto for real by cracking jokes at Zena's expense, mocking their past experience under the latter's tutelage. With Zegan approaches, Kuruto tried to run but finds himself surrounded by everyone. Zena once more approached his former student to turn over a new leaf but believed that he is beyond redemption and piloted Zegan despite the injuries he sustained. With no other options, Zena begged Geed and Zero to stop his former student and the two agreed. In the middle of the battle, Geed and Zero assumed their strongest forms and block Zegan's Zegant Beam but as they form a barrier around said monster, it becomes clear that Kuruto try to orchestrate his own suicide. His actions caused both him and Zegan to obliterate and what remained from him was the wrecked controller device that Zena salvaged. Zero meets Zena the next day as he ask for Moa's well-being. Zena acknowledges that her optimism laid a huge impact to AIB as Leito encouraged him to tell her that. At the park, Riku met Moa once again, whose leg injury had been treated. While still recovering from the inability to help Kuruto, Moa still firm that there is hope for humans and aliens to coexist. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman Victory * RE.M.: Ultraman Victory. Height: Microscopic to Infinite. Weight: 0 to Infinity. A warrior who protects the underground using the power of monsters this Ult-Lance. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Kaiser Belial! *RE.M.: The Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial. Height: 55 Meters. Weight: 66,000 tons. The rulers of a massive empire established in Another Space. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Caster: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Zegan: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Magnificent *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Shadow Kuruto *Zegan *Alien Zelan Trivia *During the scene where Geed descends to slash Zegan, a line of explosives can be clearly seen. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was titled "Moa's Rescue Mission". id:Anak dari Pertempuran Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes